Usually when connecting electric wires using either a conventional wire connector or wire joint, one shall have to first strip off the insulating coat of the wire. After connection, insulating tape is used to wrap the joint to insure safety. The operation is tedious and a special tool like a wire stripper is called for, and the efficiency of the wire connection is very low.